Wade&Zoe Fanfics Inspired by Songs
by JensenAckles4Ever
Summary: These are fanfics I've wrote for Wade & Zoe, that were inspired by songs. I hope you like em!
1. Saving Zoey

**A/N: Based on the song Saving Amy by Brantley Gilbert. Enjoy!**

**Wade listened to Zoe on the phone with her mother. Zoe did not like to talk to her mother. She would always go get a drink afterwards because she tears her nerves up so bad. Wade grinned as Zoe explained to her why she is calling.**

"**Mom, I'm getting married." Zoe said. Zoe's mother sounded like she was excited, in fact she was babbling on and on.**

"**No, Mom. I'm not having the wedding in New York, we're having it here in Bluebell. Wade and me want it here." Zoe said standing her ground. Wade walked over to her and stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He wanted her to be nice, and calm down and not yell at her Mama.**

"**I'm sure, Mom. I want to have it here. I'll make the wedding invitations, and I will mail them out. If my friends care about me, they will come all the way down here. I gotta go now. I love you, bye." She said and pressed end on her cell phone. Wade looked at her and smiled."What are you smiling about? That woman is so difficult. She insisted on us getting married in New York. I don't want to get married in New York." Zoe said. Wade pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and looked into her beautiful brown eyes."Are you sure you want to get married here? You said "Wade and me want it here." I never said I wanted it here. Where ever you wanna get married, it's fine with me. I want you to be happy darlin'." Wade told her. She smiled and kissed him gently on his lips and then looked into his eyes."I want it here, this is where we met, and this is where I want to have it at." She said. **

"**That's fine with me. I just can't wait to call you Mrs. Kinsella." Wade grinned and wrapped his arms around her."Me too. I'll be the talk of the town." Zoe laughed. Wade smiled and kissed her forehead."They'll be saying, thank God someone finally came and got Wade to settle down." Wade laughed. **

**Wade and Zoe's wedding was beautiful. It was just a simple country wedding, but Zoe loved it. Zoe's mother didn't love it that much. The heat was getting to her, and she was getting cranky. Zoe's friends loved it, and they liked all the country guys in town, and they loved the food. Wade and Zoe danced happily to slow songs.**

"**I can't wait to get you home Mrs. Kinsella. " Wade said. Zoe laughed and laid her head on his chest."Me too, Mr. Kinsella." Zoe said. Wade pulled her closer to his chest and they continued to dance. **

**It was getting dark and everyone was going home. Zoe hugged all her friends and family and told them thanks for coming. Wade shook everyone's hands, and told everyone to come back soon.**

**Zoe woke up in a cold sweat, she couldn't breathe and she was having another dream about Wade. It had been a year since he died and she still dreamt of him. She looked down at the ring on her finger that Wade gave her the night he proposed. She let a bunch of memories flood into her mind. She couldn't believe she was dreaming of a wedding that would never ever happen. He's gone. **

**The night he proposed, he took her back to her place, and then went back to the next town close to Bluebell to get some oil for his car. He got into a bad car wreck and he didn't even make it home. He was took to a local hospital and they tried to get the bleeding to stop but it didn't. He was gone, it was too late. Zoe was having a hard time letting go. It has been a year and she hasn't took off the ring. The picture of him and her was still in a frame on her nightstand beside her bed.**

**Zoe feels like a part of her died when she heard of his death. She fell down on her knees and started to cry helplessly and Lavon tried to comfort her but she pushed everyone away. She just wanted to be alone at a time like this.**

**But at nights like this, Zoe breaks down and starts to cry and calls out Wade's name. She misses him terribly, and she feels like she can't hold on anymore."Baby please some save me." She screams. She looks over at his old place and she wants so bad to see him standing there. **

**Wade watches her from heaven, surprised that he made it there. He would do anything to kiss her tears right off her face, he would do anything. He would tell her everything's okay. He would love to feel her heartbeat next to his, make up for some lost time. He looks back down at her and says to himself, God I know I can't. But you can't let her live this way. He thinks to himself that it's too late to save him, but there's still hope for saving Zoe. She needs to be happy, and get over him. **

**Three years have gone by quickly. Zoe tries to move on and live her life. She even started to go out on dates with people and have some fun. It's funny that Wade still watches her sometimes, just to make sure she's living her life and she's alright. Zoe knows that Wade will always be in her heart, and her dreams, because Wade promised her forever and that's one promise he intends to make.**

**Wade will kiss her tears right off of her face. When he walks her through these gates, he will be glad to see her. He'll feel her heartbeat next to his, finally make up for some lost time. Wade thanks God everyday to give her a ounce of faith, and leading her right back to him. But most of all, Wade thanks God for saving Zoe. **

**Zoe opens her eyes and realizes where she's at, and she's glad she made it here. She sees Wade in the distant, tears slip down her face. Wade smiles and holds out his hand and she takes it and falls into his arms and they hold each other tight and reunite.**


	2. Sometimes Love Is Blind

**A/N based on the song Blind by Lifehouse. Enjoy!**

You couldn't count the millions of times that everyone has told Zoey Hart and Wade Kinsella that they are in love with each other. You couldn't even count it on one hand. It's like everyone else could see it, except them. Zoey has spent her time wishing for George to be single, and not with Lemon. She realizes that would never happen, and then Wade admits that he likes her. Zoey doesn't believe at all. She can't.

They are young, and they both are naïve, or maybe they're not. Wade stands there and practically pushes Zoey and George together. Everyone thinks that he should just stand up and be a man and tell her how he feels, and just be with her already, stop playing games. Everyone knows that Zoey has feelings for him too, even though she won't admit it, but she did feel some jealousy when Wade's ex-wife came into town. You could see it in her eyes, Wade could even see it.

So Wade doesn't say anything, he doesn't tell her that he is in love with her, and he lets George Tucker end up with her. George admitted to Lemon that he was in love with Zoey, and he didn't feel the same towards her like in high school. Lemon was very angry, of course, but she let him go. Wade and Lemon let the ones they love go. Wade and Zoe have a little conversation before Zoe and George leaves to go to New York, the place they both love.

"So you finally got the guy you wanted, your time is up here, and you're going back to the place you love, huh?" Wade said, trying to hide his heartbreak. Zoe stood there and smiled at him, oh how he thought she was beautiful.

"Yeah, I'm finally happy. For once." Zoey laughed.

"I'm happy for you." Wade lied. He was so sad.

"Aw, thanks Wade. Take care of yourself, and Lemon. I feel sorry for her. George did hurt her bad." Zoe said frowning. She hurt Wade badly too, but she didn't know it, because he didn't say anything.

"I will do my best. Good luck, you and George." Wade said and gave Zoe a hug. He'll have this pain to carry for a while. He would get over it, right? But now, it seems that he can't even bury his feelings for Zoey Hart. Zoe hugged him back; he thought the hug lasted too long, almost like she didn't want to leave. Wade wanted to ask her how she felt about him, but he was scared to. So he pulled away and gave her a fake smile.

"Take care Doc. "Wade said and walked back towards his Carriage house. Zoe stood there and stared at him as he walked away. She felt tears well up in her eyes, was she making a mistake? No, she loved George, she always has. But why does it hurt to leave Wade Kinsella here in Bluebell.

"Bye Wade." She whispered and walked away.

Zoe and George moved to New York, everything was going good. Zoe pushed those negative thoughts about wanting Wade away, and put effort into her and George's relationship. They got married, and were living together happily for a while now. She never thought she would be here, marrying George, seeing Wade and Lemon at the wedding,_ together_. It shocked George too, and she could tell that it was bothering him. Hell, Wade with Lemon was bothering her. Maybe her love for Wade was blind all along. She couldn't make him see her love, she never even tried.

Wade went to Zoe's wedding with Lemon. He knew that was really love of him, but Lemon needed him, and he needed her to get through this. He could tell that it bothered George too, he thought it was kind of funny, and he could also tell that Lemon wished that she was marrying George. Did she know that he loved her? More than she'll ever know. A part of both of them died, when they let each other go. But they both, stayed away from each other. Wade walked up to Zoe and George with Lemon, and congratulated them.

"Congrats y'all. " Wade smiled and shook George's hand, and kissed Zoe on the cheek. It was almost like she jumped from the touch of his lips on her cheek.

"Thanks Wade." She mumbled. Lemon tried not to look at George, but she did, and then she saw him staring at her. This was really messed up.

"How are y'all doing?" George asked Wade and Lemon.

"We're great. We just started dating a week ago, isn't that funny?" Lemon smiled, faking it.

"Really? I would've never thought…" George said.

"That Lemon and me would be together? Me too, but we really like each other, don't we sweetie?" Wade said and put his arm around Lemon's shoulder.

"Yes, we really do." Lemon smiled.

"We're happy for you." Zoe said. Then she excused herself to the bathroom. She walked inside the lady's restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She could clearly see the jealously on her face. Why was she jealous? She was married for goodness sakes! She started crying, and she couldn't stop. 

Things get better months later. Zoe forgets partially about Wade and Lemon, and the jealously she felt, and how she could see George's jealousy on his face too. Things are going good, but she would find herself with hopes of dreaming of everything would be like it was before she was married to George, and before she moved back to New York.

Wade finds himself thinking about Zoe, even with Lemon. They had become fond of each other, hanging on to each other for support through everything. Are they in love though? No, they aren't. They are in love with different people. Nights where Wade is thinking of Zoe, they are slowing fleeting. They disappear as Wade's reality comes crashing to the floor.

Zoe was in the kitchen fixing coffee, when George walks up to her and sighs. She turns around and looks at him. He looked worried.

"It's Lemon. Wade called, and said that something is seriously wrong with her, we've gotta go see her." George said, his voice lifeless, she could hear the worry in his voice too.

"Let's go. " Zoe said and threaded her hand through George's.

They left New York, and went back to Bluebell. They went over to Wade's, where Lemon was living with him now. She was lying in bed, and she looked deathly pale. George saw her and just stared at her in shock. Wade sat in the chair holding her hand, he looked up and smiled when he saw the company.

"I'm so glad to see y'all. She's…very sick. It's cancer. She's fighting like hell though." Wade said. Zoe all of a sudden felt bad. She was dying, and she knows how bad she wanted George. She's going to die unhappy.

"How long? How long does she have left?" George whispered.

"They said…a month, maybe shorter than that." Wade said. George nodded. Zoe could feel the tears filling up in her eyes; George grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"She'll fight, Lemon's a fighter. We all know that." George assured Zoe. Zoe took a deep breath and walked out of the room. Wade looked at George, and decided to tell him.

"I know that you love Zoe a lot. But I also know that you love Lemon. I can see it in your eyes, as well as you can see it in mine that I love Zoe too." Wade murmured. George let the tears escape his eyes and he sat down on the edge of Lemon's bed.

"I do love Zoe, but I love Lemon, and I can only think of Lemon, I hurt her bad, man. Lemon loves me, and Zoe doesn't love me. She loves you, I can see it. I should've just gone back to Lemon, so you can have Zoe, and everyone could be happy." George said.

"If Lemon is dying, I think you need to tell her how you feel." Wade said.

"I am, after I tell Zoe." George said.

Zoe went to her old carriage house and walked around in it, and remembered all those times with Wade, she would never get them back. She was in deep thought about her life, when she felt George's hand on her back. She turned around.

"We've got to talk." George said. I know we do, she thought. They sat down and George explained everything.

"I know how you feel. I'm in love with Wade; I realized it a little too late. We made a big mistake didn't we?" Zoe cried in George's arms.

"No, we didn't. We did love each other; we just lost it, because of other people. We can still be friends though. Lemon needs me, and I plan to be with her. If she's dying, or not." George said. Zoe smiled; he was a good guy, and he deserves to be with someone he loves, for real. 

"Be with her George. Don't let her go." Zoe told him. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

Zoe and George got a divorce, it wasn't one of the nasty ones, it was a good one. They were still friends. George stayed by Lemon the whole time during her cancer. She survived. George told her how he felt, and she was thrilled to hear it. She even was friends with Zoe finally. Wade and Zoe still weren't together; Wade didn't want to risk losing her again. His love was blind, like Zoe's. He loves her more, than she'll ever know, still. Zoe finally got fed up with it. She walked over to Wade's Gatehouse and knocked on the door. He came to the door, and she yelled at him.

"After all this time, why? Would you ever want to leave it? This. What we have. Maybe you don't believe me, but I love you. I always have. My love for you was blind, and so was yours. And I don't understand. Why can't I make you see it?" She said through tears streaming down her face. Wade finally realized that Zoe had felt the same way all along. He felt his joy inside of his heart, but he felt it break seeing her cry. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry. I love you too. I always have. I love you more than you'll ever know." Wade said. She smiled, and then they leaned in and kissed, a long kiss, a perfect one. Everything was right now, everyone was happy.

Wade and Zoe ended up getting married. Lemon and George went to the wedding. They were finally happily married, and Lemon was pregnant, and glowing. Zoe even was on speaking terms with her Mother, everything was good. A few months later, Zoe finds out she's pregnant. She's really happy, and she plans a way to tell Wade. Wade comes home from work at the Rammer Jammer, and Zoe has cooked dinner. They eat and talk, and then Zoe tells him she's got news.

"What is it?" Wade asked curiously. Zoe tells him and he jumps out of his chair and hollers, and picks Zoe up and spin her around still hollering.

"Put me down! This isn't good for the baby!" She yells. He puts her down quickly and kisses her.

Zoe and Lemon both have their babies, and Wade and George are the happiest men alive, everyone is happy, so happy, after all this time of being unhappy. Everything is fine.


End file.
